Shattered Chains
by Harlequin K
Summary: Evil is ever growing. No matter how hard you try to eradicated it always comes back. Something foul is brewing on the horizon. Monsters are appearing more frequently and stronger than before. Ancient enemies long forgotten are beginning to awaken. As madness and chaos spreads, the world needs its Hero. However Percy Jackson has vanish without a trace. What could've happened to him?


**Prologue**

* * *

The wind rose through the cliff and into the windows rattling the chains that held his arms over his head. He had lost all feelings in his arms, the wound on his side was throbbing but the worst part the thirst he hadn't had something to drink in…days, weeks? At this point he lost track of time.

A loud shriek rang through his ears, he looked down to see a battered looking hawk. One of its wings was broken and held together by a makeshift sling made out of seaweed. The hawk had a golden chain wrapped around its paws that tied him to the wall. Even if he didn't have a broken wing, the chain would send a shock of electricity through its body making it impossible to escape.

"I already apologize man, it's not like I've done it a thousand times like you. Flying's hard."

The hawk shrieked again, even though he couldn't speak chicken after who knows how long they've been locked together he got a good idea at interpreting what his feathered friend wanted to say…. most of the time.

"Hey who bandaged your wing up huh KFC? A thank you would be great right about now." He grumbled as he tried to break the chains but just didn't have the strength. The metal had dug into his wrist and fresh blood started trickling down his arms.

The hawk shrieked again, this time he knew exactly what his friend said.

"Yeah, I'm an idiot however you're stuck like that and the longer we stay here the weaker we get. So, let keep trying." He kept yanking at the chains for another five minutes with no success.

When they first got here, he could yank and pull on these chains for hours but now even five minutes would leave him breathless. "How much I would give for some nectar or ambrosia right about now."

The bird clicked his beak several times and he had to laugh.

"Don't say that because you're looking mighty delicious at the moment. If only I had some barbecue sauce."

The hawk shriek in alarm and tried to step away, he laughed. "Oh, come on, I'm joking it's not like there's anything else for us to do except bleed and watched that creepy thing."

They both turned to look at the far side of the chamber and saw the glowing red circle. They had been locked inside this damn lighthouse for gods knows when. One minute he was trying out a tux when the next a voice he hadn't heard in years rang in his with such urgency that the next thing he knew he was fighting a horde of monsters before they finally took him down, beat him up then chained here.

That wasn't the worst part, whoever brought them here had been bleeding them a little at a time to make that circle of blood. He shuddered just looking at it, every time they came to bleed them, the circle would send a wave of malice and evil that shook him to his core. He didn't scare easily, he had fought gods, demons, titans, giants and everything in between but that circle scared the pegasi out of him.

The circle right now was pulsing with blood red light and he hadn't felt malice this big and dark since staring down Tartarus himself. He sighed and looked at the hawk again.

"You know I've been in bad spots over the years, hell I don't think I've ever had a good spot."

The hawk shrieked again.

"Well yeah, she's the only bright thing that's happened in my miserable. This was supposed to be a nice weekend away to find the perfect tux you know. I was going to see some people about getting her the perfect gift."

The hawk shrieked.

"Yeah, I know we can't have nice things, but it's the thought that counts. Then again, I thought the same when I went shopping for a ring, you know what happened?"

The hawk clicked his beak in understanding.

"Exactly monsters attack, you know how hard it is to get monster slime and mustard off? I had to take three baths…three! And that's without taking into account the giant wieners clogging my nostrils. I was sneezing hotdogs for weeks."

The hawk shrieked but he could hear the ridicule coming from his feathered friend.

"No, I'm not going there. The proposal was a fiasco, lost holy cows, obnoxious bag pipes and pissed off squirrels…It was perfect." He added lastly because after the whole mess when it was just the two of them, it was magical.

Shrieek!

He looked towards the stairs as the sound of loud footsteps came closer. His chicken friend tried to peck at the chains but no success. Dread slowly build up within him as the footsteps grew louder.

The door slammed open and in came a hooded figured, he still didn't know if it was a man or woman through the cloak it wore. It slowly walked up to him and without warning stabbed him on the side with a pale white curved dagger.

He screamed; he couldn't help it. The minute the metal touched his skin he felt a like a thousand needles were piercing his skin. The hawk shrieked at the figure trying to get close but like the last times this had happened he was just out of reach. The figure twisted the knife before pulling it out, then he put a ceramic vial next to his wound and collected the blood.

He tried to move away but the pain held him immobile through the whole ordeal once the figure had enough blood, he knelt and slashed at the hawk with the dagger before collecting its blood as well.

As soon as he had both vials of blood, he walked towards the circle and began to pour the blood over it as it started to chant in ancient language that he didn't know. Once the blood touched the circle, it pulsed with bright light and he could feel a cold blade scrape against his spine that made him shiver in his chains.

Once the blood ran out, usually the figured would go away however this time he stayed looking at the circle expectantly. After a couple of minutes of nothing happening, he made hissing noise, like hundreds of snakes together, then a huge figure lumbered through the door and threw something at the figure's feet.

The figure kicked the thing towards the wall where he and his feathered friend were chain. It was then that he noticed the thing wasn't a thing but a person. The wall they were chained up with glowed with yellow light as golden chains came out of it shackling the person's hands and dragging him upwards.

Horror filled him as he recognized the new prisoner. He would know those stormy grey eyes and blonde hair anywhere. How did this happen? No, this was a mistake, he was having a nightmare or a hallucination. It wouldn't be the first time he had one since he was taken prisoner.

No please gods no, let this be a nightmare. This can't be real. His hawk friend noticed how agitated he was as he was trying to break free of the chains with strength, he didn't knew he had left. He had to get them out, all of them. The hawk shrieked at him to stop, but he couldn't, he needed to get them out, with all the noise the blonde prisoner began to stir awake.

The hooded figured noticed the commotion and slowly walked towards them with unnatural grace. It stopped in front of them and tilted its head to the side. "The force of the ocean is strong within your blood, even after all this time in my care you still have the strength to resist and fight. Remarkable. No worries young warrior, soon the ties that hold the realm together will shatter and the true rulers of the earth will rise once more. You three are exactly what I needed, so try not to die so soon."

It was the first time the figured had ever spoke to them, it was a male voice. Deep and full of confidence. He was surprise by how normal the voice sounded, given the unnatural sounds the figure had made in the past.

"Once I get out of here, I'll shove that dagger up your rectum and pull it out of your throat." He snarled as he continued to struggle against the chains.

The figured chuckled. "Oh, son of the sea, you fought me before and lost. The proof of your failure lies at your feet or have you forgotten about your old partner."

He didn't want to look but the cloak figure grabbed him by the hair and forced him to see the remnants of a broken sword, the once magical sword was split down the middle. The sword that had fought by his side for more than a decade was now a broken piece of metal on the floor.

"Even if all your power you're still nothing before the old ones."

With one last jerk of his hair the figure let go of him and closed the door behind as he left.

The blonde prisoner was finally awake and turned to see him, with a look of shock.

"Percy where the hel have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you, since you vanish."

Percy Jackson looked at the prisoner and tried to smile but the pain of his wounds was too much. "How long have I been gone? It's hard to tell time here, I lost my watch."

"Percy, it's been a year." The blonde prisoner said somberly. "The whole camp has been going crazy, Rachel has been bugging Apollo for a prophecy, but he said that you were clouded from his vision. Poseidon couldn't sense you in the sea at all. New Rome has mobilized the legions, but they had no results. Even Nico couldn't sense your soul. After six months Annabeth reached out to someone name Sadie Kane and that's when we learned that her brother had gone missing as well with no leads. She then called me, and I've been scouring the nine realms for you, going on quests for Mimir for a scrap of info when I got jumped by things… I don't know what they are, but they beat me and Jack before dragging me here. I don't even know where he is or where here is."

Percy looked at Magnus Chase, Annabeth's sixteen-year-old cousin. Well, he should be a lot older than that but having died at sixteen and come back as an immortal warrior of Valhalla- one of the many afterlives the Norse God, had its perks.

"A year huh? I thought we've been here a while but not that long." Percy said.

"We? Who else is here with us? All I see is a chicken… is that a seaweed sling?" Magnus peered at the hawk.

The hawk shrieked in outrage.

"Yeah, I know give a minute will ya. This shocking to me too."

Magnus gave Percy a weird look. "Are you talking to the chicken?"

The hawk shrieked again and tried to peck at Magnus, but the chains wouldn't let him.

"He's not a chicken but a hawk and he's actually Carter Kane, the brother of Sadie Kane. And to answer your question. We're in hell…" Percy said with a defeated tone as the pain of his wounds was too much and darkness took him.

* * *

**Hullo everyone I would like to welcome you all to the new story that has taken a hold of my mind and wont let go. This is the prologue of what I hope is story that you all enjoy. I have read Uncle Rick's books multiple times and thought why not take a whack at it and see what fun stuff we can come up with. **

**This is an alternate universe where the events of the Trials of Apollo didn't happened. It's been several years since the events of Blood of Olympus and the characters have grown into their own and are about to embark on the next phase of their lives. **

**I hope you all like this story as it combines characters and elements from The Greek, Egyptian and Norse worlds as you can see from the prologue Hope to hear what you think of the story so let me know leaving a review. **

**Until next time**

**HK**


End file.
